


Bride of Frankenstein

by onceuponanobsessedfan (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gothic, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/onceuponanobsessedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Victorian Fairytale Land, Ruby agrees to become the wife of Dr. Victor Frankenstein. But their respective secrets put their marriage to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey

_My dearest Ruby,_

 

_Many nights I've spent, sleepless, yearning for the moment we see each other again. My work suffers without your presence, my castle large and empty. I've taken the liberty of having your wedding gown shipped to my estate. It will be here when you arrive._

 

_My darling, I am restless knowing you are about to be my wife. As I promised at the market square on that moonlit night, I vow to protect you and love you as any husband would. You are my reason for living, the light that's kept the dark, lonely recesses of my soul inflamed._

 

_I await your arrival most anxiously, and revel in the thought of having you in my bed._

 

_Yours most lovingly,_

 

_Victor Frankenstein_

 

Ruby smiled widely and clutched the letter to her chest. The carriage bounced jovially as they reached the dock. It was late at night, the moon a dim sliver in the sky, and Agrippa Port was merely a few minutes away. She tucked the wax-sealed letter into her red coin purse and folded her hands neatly in her lap. This time tomorrow, she would be the wife of Dr. Victor Frankenstein, nestled in his bed with her womanhood finally claimed. Ruby peeked out the curtain of the carriage window as the coach slowed to a stop.

 

Ruby would be embarking on this adventure alone, and she liked it that way. Her granny disapproved of the match from the get-go, said that Victor was too rich and too proud for a humble field-hand like her granddaughter. Ruby had met Victor last year at a party. Rumple von Stiltskin was throwing a lavish ball at his estate in the mountains, and his wife Belle, an old friend, had invited her. Ruby had never been to a ball before and sewed her own gown weeks before the event. Belle had helped tend to her hair, loaned her a few jewels, and by the time the party began, half the men in the room were begging for a dance.

 

And then Victor had arrived.

 

Ruby was curious about him from the start. He dressed well, his hair neatly combed and a polite smile on his face, but he stood near the wall all night and never danced with anyone. His eyes swept across the room, staring at the guests as if solving a riddle in his head. After some goading by Belle, Ruby asked the man to dance.

 

Victor tilted his head to the side and said, “Was it my lively personality, or my sparkling wit that attracted your attention, Miss . . .?”

 

“Lucas. Ruby Lucas.” She held out her hand and Victor kissed it. He smiled at her—oh, how she loved his smile!—and gave a polite bow.

 

“Miss Lucas, I would be honored to dance with you.”

 

They took to the dance floor and he held her in his arms at a slightly greater distance than the rest of the men. “Are you afraid I'll bite?” Ruby asked coyly as they danced.

 

“Should I be?”

 

Ruby giggled. “Are you a nervous dancer?”

 

“Only when my partner is as beautiful as you.”

 

Ruby felt her heart tremor as he spun her around. She landed back in his arms, her cheeks blooming with roses. “How do you know the lord von Stiltskin?” she asked.

 

“We're old business partners,” Victor said. “He once invested in a project of mine.”

 

“Really? Are you a broker?”

 

Victor smiled again. “No, madam. A doctor.”

 

_A doctor?_ Ruby had thought. _What would a doctor need of an investor?_ But she didn't press the matter. They danced the next three sets, making small talk and admiring the grand ballroom, with it's gold chandeliers, marble floors, and tall windows. Only after the third dance did Ruby ask his name.

 

“Victor Frankenstein.” He bent at the waist and kissed her hand again, smiling up at her shyly.

 

Ruby's face hurt from grinning so much. The rest of the night, they were inseparable. They had drinks on the balcony, the stars shining above them in a vast blanket of black velvet. They toured about the room arm-in-arm, the other guests staring and whispering as they passed. Ruby worried she was being too forward with this man—the customs of the upper-class were still foreign to her—but Victor was a gentleman all night. He didn't even blink when she told him she was a simple farm girl who lived with her grandmother.

 

“I've known many well-born women,” he said, “but none with as much charm and grace as you.”

 

Ruby raised a brow. “'Many'?”

 

Victor laughed. “Acquaintances of my father, I assure you.”

 

Ruby blushed again. They stood in the foyer outside of the ballroom, alone, shrouded in darkness save for the candles and slivers of light from the heavy dance hall doors. Victor took her gloved hand and stared into Ruby's eyes with the utmost sincerity and hopefulness.

 

“I'm in town for the next two weeks. May I call on you, Ms. Lucas?”

 

Ruby smiled. “Yes, Dr. Frankenstein. You may call on me.”

 

“Victor,” he insisted. “Please.” The doctor kissed her hand, sending jolts of electricity up Ruby's arm.

 

Her eyes fluttered, her heart swimming in her stomach. “Victor,” she whispered.

 

At the end of the night, he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and said farewell. Ruby watched him leave in his grand carriage. She leaned against a stone column outside the estate and sighed happily.

 

“I don't like this,” Granny had said the next day. She was a stubborn woman with a hard will and a lifetime of regrets. “He can have any girl in the province, so why you?”

 

“Why _not_ me?” Ruby cried.

 

“You know what I mean,” Granny said. “You may be beautiful, dear, but that's all you have to offer a man like that.”

 

So it went, the two women bickering in their cozy cottage in the woods, until Victor finally called on Ruby three days after the dance. He came to the door with roses for his date and a single white carnation for Granny. The old woman accepted it with a huff and waved the two away with a scowl.

 

The pair took a walk through the woods and Ruby felt inferior in her simple dress and red cloak. The doctor wore a stunning blue jacket and a gold scarf, a pair of circular sunglasses perched on his nose. They toured arm-and-arm down the path to the meadow, until resting on a fallen long to watch the sunset across the hill.

 

Two weeks became two months, and when Victor couldn't hold off his responsibilities any longer, he bid Ruby farewell with a kiss and a promise to write. They exchanged letters twice a week, declaring their love for one another, and after nearly a year of long-distance courtship, Victor returned to the province and asked Ruby's hand in marriage.

 

She accepted with a passionate kiss.

 

A week later, Ruby packed for her trip to the Frankenstein estate (Victor had to leave before her to prepare the castle), and Granny watched with a worried frown.

 

“I'm begging you to reconsider,” Granny said. She stood in the doorway of her granddaughter's room, hands crossed over her chest.

 

“There's nothing to consider,” Ruby said. “I love him, and he loves me—”

 

“Does he know who you are? _What_ you are?”

 

Ruby stopped packing and looked at her grandmother. She lowered her eyes and said, “I'll bring my cloak. I can hide it—”

 

“Right,” Granny scoffed. “But for how long? Sooner or later he'll find out, Ruby, and he may not like what he sees.”

 

“I don't care!” Ruby said, throwing her nightgown into her bag. “I know he loves me. It doesn't matter, if I'm . . .” She stopped and looked at her grandmother, tears welling in her eyes. “I'm not just doing this for myself. I'm doing this for us. We can provide for you, give you comfort—”

 

“I've lived this long without jewels and silk,” Granny said bitterly. “I don't need his money now.”

 

Ruby crossed the room and put her hands on her grandmother's shoulders. “This is what I want, Granny. I want a life with this man, to travel with him, and share a home.”

 

Granny's frown tensed, her chin quivering as she struggled to hold back tears. “Who's going to make sure you're safe?” she whispered.

 

Ruby smiled weakly. “I will.” She pulled the old woman into a hug. They shared a few tears, a stroke of the cheek, until Ruby turned and finished packing.

 

Granny walked her to the town square where a carriage was waiting. Ruby put on her red cloak, the sun dipping down below the mountains, and gave her grandmother another tight hug.

 

“I love you, Granny.”

 

“I love you too, Ruby. Be safe.”

 

They parted and Ruby nodded. She held Granny's hand as she climbed into the carriage. “I'll visit often. I promise.”

 

Granny nodded, tears staining her wrinkled cheeks, and when the carriage pulled away, her hand finally slipped through Ruby's until they were separated.

 

* * *

 

Ruby descended the carriage steps, the coachman holding her hand graciously until she was firmly on the ground. She looked up at the dark, ominous ship before her. It swayed against the night sky like a mournful ghost. The driver helped carry her luggage to the loading dock. Ruby clutched her red cloak around her neck tightly, her heart beating erratically in her chest. She boarded the ship slowly, calculating her steps, and leaned against the ship's bow with a bitter, salty wind stinging her face.

 

In the horizon, Victor's land was barely visible through silk-like fog—mountainous, filled with forests—and Ruby swore she could hear thunder rumbling in the starry sky. She took the letter from he coin purse and read it again, her heartbeat subsiding, and readied herself for an adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Lady of the House

 

It shouldn't have surprised Ruby that Victor had electricity in his castle, but she couldn't keep from staring up at the hundred of lights shining in the castle windows. Only the very rich could afford luxuries such as electricity, and Ruby suspected she would have to guess used to reading by a light bulb instead of a candle.

The castle was a large, gray brick structure, with stained-glass window, stone arches, and ivy creeping along the walls. To anyone else, the estate atop the mountain would have looked foreboding and dangerous, but Ruby had never seen such a fine castle in all her life.

The carriage pulled up to the entryway under a stone port. Ruby could see through the carriage window that the doors of the estate were open, spilling light out into the steps. A pair of maids and an intimidating butler stood on the stairs, hands at their front. Victor exited the front doors and smiled when he saw the carriage pull up.

The coach barely stopped before Ruby hopped out, splashing mud on her boots. She ran up the steps and threw her arms around Victor's neck. He caught her with a laugh, squeezing her tightly.

“Let me look at you.” He set Ruby on her feet and put his hands on her face. He smiled, his eyes drinking her complexion. “Just as beautiful as when I left you.”

“Did you miss me?” Ruby asked.

“Terribly.” Victor put his hand on the back of Ruby's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips were inches apart when one of the maids cleared her throat. Victor turned his head and released his fiance. “Right, I forgot.” He motioned the staff, an older maid with silver hair and a younger one with brown hair and rosy cheeks. “That's Mrs. Kale and Ms. Baxter. That scary-looking fellow there is my assistant, Igor.” Victor put his hand on Ruby's waist and pointed her towards the help. “This is my fiance, Ms. Ruby Lucas. She'll be the new lady of the house.”

Ruby blushed and lowered her eyes at the words, _lady of the house_. It sounded so dignified, so above her regular station, she wondered if she hadn't fallen asleep on the ship and awoke in a dream. Ruby curtsied awkwardly and waved with her fingers. “Hello.”

“Mrs. Kale, can you please take Ruby's things to her room?” Victor said.

The older maid bowed her head and followed Igor to the carriage to gather the new lady's bags.

“Ms. Baxter, please tell the cook we're ready for supper.”

The younger maid curtsied with a smile, almost to Ruby instead of her master, then scuttled inside. Mrs. Kale huffed past Ruby and Victor into the house, a frown on her wormy lips. Victor turned to his fiance and slipped his hands around her waist.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Famished.” Ruby smiled.

Victor leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Ruby's. There was something different about his kisses now, more eager and passionate than the reserved way he used to touch her. Ruby's heart swelled in her chest as he slipped his tongue past his lips. No man had kissed her this way before, and she trembled at the thought of what their wedding night would be like. If it was half as exciting as this kiss, Ruby would have gladly made the tedious trip a thousand times just to feel his hand on her neck.

Victor escorted Ruby upstairs to her bedchamber. They would be sleeping separately tonight, aching and longing until they were joined as man and wife. They passed tall, gild-framed paintings of landscapes and rich Persian rugs, alabaster pillars and crystal wall sconces. Ruby marveled and the grandeur of the estate, the mystery and intrigue each unfamiliar corner presented, and she could hardly believe she was about to become the wife of such a well-to-do man.

They followed Igor and Mrs. Kale up a second flight of stairs, down a narrow hall, and stopped at a wide cherry-oak door. “This will be your room tonight,” Victor said.

Igor opened the bedchamber door and Ruby gasped. The room had all the conveniences of modern living—working electricity, running water in the adjoining powder room, a gramophone for music in the corner, and even a typewriter on the desk by the window. A large four-poster bed was kitty-corner to a red-stoned fireplace, and a wardrobe as big as Ruby's old cottage was filled with fancy new clothes.

Ruby looked at her soon-to-be-husband. “This is too much,” she said. “I-I can't possibly—”

“This is just the beginning,” Victor said. “You'll want for nothing, I promise.”

Ruby smiled slowly, her eyes still unsure. Mrs. Kale and Igor set her luggage in her room and made a hasty exit. Ruby entered the room and looked around, feeling like a doll in a finely-crafted dollhouse. Victor leaned on the doorway and watched his fiance with a smile.

“Where's your room?” Ruby asked.

“ _Our_ room is down the hall,” he said. He pushed himself away from the door frame and approached Ruby with all the subtlety of a lion stalking its prey.

Ruby grinned at his advance. She was no stranger to stalking, herself. Ever the gentleman (and annoyingly so), Victor took Ruby's hand and kissed it, palm down. He rubbed her knuckles and looked at her sincerely.

“Tell me you're happy,” he whispered.

Ruby nodded. “I've never been happier in my life.”

“So you'll keep me?”

Ruby giggled. “Only if you keep me.”

Victor planted another lingering kiss on his fiance's lips. He touched his forehead to Ruby's and smiled at her. They were interrupted by a curt knock on the door. Victor back away from his fiance and turned to the door. The young Ms. Baxter was in the frame, her eyes on the ground.

“Beggin pardon, sir. Cook says dinner is served.”

“Right.” Victor clapped his hands together. “Thank you, Ms. Baxter.” He turned to his Ruby. “I'll let you change, if you like. Ms. Baxter will escort you to the dining hall when you're ready.”

“Thank you.”

She watched her fiancee leave, then sat on her bed with a dreamy smile on her face. The young maid entered the room with a knowing grin.

“Shall I get a dress for you, Ms. Lucas?”

Ruby snapped out of her euphoria and looked at the maid. “Call me Ruby, please.” She scooted further up on the bed as the maid rummaged through the wardrobe. “What's your name?"

The pretty young girl turned with a surprised look on her face. “Lilah.”

“It's nice to meet you, Lilah.”

The maid smiled excitedly, disappeared into the wardrobe, and came back out with a green velvet dress. “How about this one?”

Ruby scrunched her nose. “Is there anything red in there?”

Lilah tossed the dress on the chaise by the window. “We're delighted to have you here,” she said from inside the closet. “The master's gone stir-crazy without you. You're all he talks about.”

“Really?” Ruby finally took her red cloak off and tucked it safely under the covers of the bed.

Lilah reappeared from the closet holding a crimson dress with a high collar and puffed sleeves. “How's this?” she asked.

“Perfect.”

Lilah helped her into the corset and gown, even did the young woman's hair as they chatted about the estate. Ruby knew her husband would wait for her, and she wanted to look as vivacious as possible so he wouldn't sleep a wink all night.

“Are you nervous for the wedding?” Lilah asked as she did Ruby's hair in the vanity mirror.

“No.”

Lilah stopped pinning and stared wide-eyed at Ruby. “Not even for the wedding _night_?”

Ruby laughed. “I think that'll probably be the best part.” She gave a coy look to Lilah in the mirror and both women burst out laughing. Ruby knew instantly that she and Lilah would be good friends. “So what's the master _really_ like when I'm not around? A ruthless tyrant?”

“Oh, no,” Lilah said. “He's a gentleman through and through. He does get a bit moody when he's working, but he tries to keep to himself on those nights.”

“Working?” Ruby cocked a brow. “Is his laboratory on the grounds?”

“Yes, in the east wing in the highest tower. No one except Igor are allowed in.” Lilah touched the tip of her nose and said, “Very secretive.”

Ruby lowered her eyes. “We've all got secrets.”

Lilah finished Ruby's hair and stood back to admire her work. “You look like a princess!”

Ruby stood and smiled. She smoothed her dress, feeling as grand and beautiful as her friend Belle, and held out her arm for Lilah. “Care to escort a lady to dinner?”

Lilah giggled and took the lady's arm. “I'd be honored.”

Once downstairs in the dining hall, Victor couldn't take his eyes off his fiances when she descended the stairs. He pulled her chair out for her, poured her a glass of wine, and made a toast in her honor. A fire roared next to them. The table was spread with fine china, roast pig and goose, vegetables of every color, and more chocolates than Ruby could ever eat in a lifetime.

She ate greedily, defying etiquette, ravenous from hours of traveling. She looked up with a mouthful of creamed spinach, afraid she had offended her fiancee, but he only smiled amusingly.

“I've never seen a woman eat so . . . _covetously_.”

Ruby dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin and folded it neatly in her lap. Her cheeks flushed and her head tingled with embarrassment. “I'm sorry. I guess we eat a little differently at home.”

Victor took a sip of wine, set the glass down, and reached for a leg of pig from the silver platter in the middle of the table. He took a monstrous bite, grease and pig fat clinging to his lips, and Ruby burst into a fit of laughter.

“What're you doing?” she cried.

“What?” Victor asked, his mouth full of food. “Afraid you can't keep up?”

Ruby glared, trying in vain not to smile, then took a handful of grapes from the fruit bowl and shoved them in her mouth. The two laughed from their seats across the table. Igor suddenly entered the room and cleared his throat loudly.

Ruby stopped laughing. Victor swallowed, wiped his mouth, and looked at his assistant. “Yes, Igor?”

“Sir, there's been a mishap in the lab.”

“Can it wait? I'm in the middle of—”

“I'm sorry, sir, but it can't.”

Victor sighed and looked at Ruby. “Forgive me, my dear.”

Ruby nodded, choked down the rest of the grapes and put a hand to her chest. “It's fine, really. I'm tired from my trip, anyway.”

“You're sure?”

“Of course.”

Victor stood, moved around the table, and gently took Ruby's chin in his hand. “Rest well, my dear. I'll see you in the morning.”

Ruby smiled up at her fiancee. “I'll be yours soon.”

“And I, you.” He bent down and kissed her forehead. Victor blushed his thumb along Ruby's cheek as a final farewell and followed Igor out of the dining room.

Ruby sat at the table alone and sighed. She took a goose wing from the platter and nibbled on it delicately, wondering if there would be many more nights like this down the road—sudden disappearances from the dinner table, Igor lurking about and interrupting them. She finished her wine, called for Lilah, and returned to her room for a bath.


	3. Before the Wedding Night

**NOTE: I'm really not good at smut, but it looks like this story will have a LOT of it. I gave it the old schoolgirl try. sorry if it sucks. Enjoy! And please comment!**

Lilah had pulled out all the stops for Ruby's bedtime bath. The young maid had lit scented candles of lavender and placed them strategically around the bathroom, littered the bathtub with rose petals, and added the finest French oils to the water. Ruby wondered how starved this poor girl was for a friend—Igore didn't seem like the chatty type, and Ms. Kale sneered at everything that moved. It was nice to be spoiled by someone other than her fiancé for a change, Ruby thought.

Lilah curtsied with a smile and exited when Ruby was down to her corset and shift. She stripped naked and stepped into the steaming tub, her skin tingling from the warmth at first. At home, a bath like this—even a simple one in a basin with just a bar of soap—would have taken hours to complete. The water had to be boiled each time, then brought from the fireplace to the tin basin, and even when the tub was finally full, it turned grimy the second anyone stepped in.

Ruby lowered herself in the claw foot tub. She sighed, laying her head back on a washcloth, the water up to her chin. She closed her eyes. The world was still and smelled like roses.

If this was just the first night, Ruby couldn't imagine what the rest of her life would be like. Grand dinners every night, silk robes and velvet dresses, maids available at her beck and call. It all seemed too wonderful, too improbable for someone like her who had grown up gathering firewood and eating rabbit stew. She didn't know how she deserved any of this.

On their fourth week of courtship, after Victor had given Ruby a small silver jewelry box, he told her to get used to being pampered after she blushed and tried to give the box back.

“You deserve the world, Ruby Lucas,” Victor had said. “And I aim to give it to you.”

“I just want you,” she whispered.

Ruby smiled to herself in the tub. True to his word, Victor made sure to give her the one thing she wanted most— _himself_. And though she had grown the grapes, she had not yet “harvested” them, longing to taste their sweetness in her mouth and suckle on the juice.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, a warmth flushing over her bones. Men had always looked at her with a certain dalliance, but none as lustful as Victor. One moment, he could be a gentleman, kissing her hand and opening doors, and the next he was setting her skin on fire with just a touch of his hand or warm breath on her neck. The wedding night would certainly be something to cherish.

Ruby's eyes fluttered to a close and she slipped her hand below the water, towards the soft, sacred space between her legs. Though she had not yet filled herself with a man's excitement, she discovered long ago how to please herself directly, where to press her fingers and stroke them delicately, what fantasies to fill her head with to get her heart pounding and her breath short. She would have to teach Victor what she knew.

 _Victor_.

She imagined his lips pressed to hers, his hand kneading the slick button of intense pleasure between her legs. His bare chest was illuminated by firelight, panting as he moved his tongue in her mouth, then trailing it towards her breasts.

Ruby moved her hand faster and harder under the water, her legs trembling as she imagined her soon-to-be-husband slipping a finger into her tight, wet hole. She moaned and the water rippled around her. Victor's mouth was relentless in his search for more flesh, moving ever downwards towards her abdomen, his tongue flickering in her belly button as his thumb circled around her clitoris, hard then soft, adding another finger to her moist opening as she cried out in pleasure and begged to be taken.

Ruby bit her lower lip, her back arching in pleasure as her fingers moved deftly over her throbbing mound. She was close, so close to the edge, envisioning her husband's stiff member being freed from his trousers, poised just outside her womanhood, and she was ready, so ready, Dear God—

A loud crash from the floor above jolted Ruby upright in the tub, her heart racing as if someone had caught her in the act. She panted and sweat fell down her face, dizzy from not finishing what she started. Ruby swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling. Another loud thud sounded from upstairs.

The young woman exited the tub and threw a sheer, white nightgown over her dripping body. She opened the bathroom door a crack and peered into the hallway. There was no commotion, no maids or butlers running around in a tizzy to suggest something horrible had happened. Perhaps Lilah simply knocked something over while cleaning. She seemed like the clumsy type.

A pair of footsteps could be heard running down the upstairs hall. Ruby followed the noise with her eyes, then stepped outside the bathroom and walked towards the sound. Her bedchamber was the opposite way, and before her was Victor's—their—room. She knocked, but he didn't answer. It wasn't long after their dinner, so perhaps he was still in his laboratory, but if someone had gotten hurt upstairs, he had to know—

“What're you doing?”

Ruby gasped and whipped around, pressing her back to her husband's door. Victor stood before her in the hall, his face flush, wearing his lab coat and a pair of strange goggles on the crown of his head. Ruby pulled the nightgown tighter over herself.

“I-I'm sorry, I heard a noise. I thought you were—” She stopped and noticed her fiancé’s eyes wandering over her body. The nightgown must have been even more sheer than she thought. Ruby looked down at herself and could see that, yes, Victor was staring at her nearly-exposed breasts.

Victor blinked at looked Ruby in the eyes. “I'm sorry you were frightened. Everything's fine. Igor just . . .” He stopped, his eyes falling towards her breasts again. “Igor just dropped some lab equipment.”

Ruby swallowed and nodded. She was still dripping from her bath, still abuzz with desire from her session of self-pleasure, and the way her fiancé looked at her made her heart flutter rapidly again. She had a sudden vision of him pinning her against his—their—bedroom door and taking her in the hallway, her legs wrapped around his waist, his strong hands holding her up as he pushed his cock into her. The image made her breath catch in her throat, and she limped against the door, waiting for her daydream to come true.

Victor approached her slowly, stalking her the same way he did when they were alone in her bedroom. His eyes were just as lustful, similar thoughts no doubt running through his brain. Ruby glanced down and held back a smile. A bulge was forming in Victor's pants. Their faces were just a whisper apart.

“You must be cold, my dear,” he murmured.

Ruby shivered, but not from the drafty hallway. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving the illusion that she still cared about her virginity and was being a good girl by saving herself. But Victor wasn't buying it. He reached a hand out slowly and stroked Ruby's cheek.

“My God, you're beautiful,” he whispered.

Ruby was trembling now. She couldn't tell if it was nerves or the thin fabric that made her shiver—after all, she knew her first time might still be a painful one, aroused or not—and there was still the matter of their wedding night to consider. Did she want to wait one more night for the ultimate payoff? Or was there something to the idea of “getting it out of the way” to make it even more pleasurable after they were officially married?

“I could be yours tonight,” she heard herself say. “If you would have me.”

Victor exhaled, undone by her proposal, and tilted his head to the side. “I would have you every minute of the day, if I could.” He moved his hand down the nape of her slender neck, then to her shoulder, pushing the white see-through fabric slightly off her shoulder. He kissed the creamy patch of skin.

Ruby put her head back against the door, closing her eyes, ready to be swept into his arms and disrobed. She let her arms falls to her sides, breathing a hot breath into her fiancé’s ear. As she reached for him, he pulled away and slid the robe back over her shoulder. His eyes burned with passion, but his face was twisted in regret.

“We should wait,” he said.

Ruby frowned, then nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“I want you more than anything,” Victor back-pedaled. “But everything must be perfect. You deserve the best.”

Despite her disappointment, Ruby smiled slightly and nodded. “You're right.” She tightened the robe around herself again. “I'm sorry, please forgiv—”

Victor stopped her with a kiss, as passionate and wild as Ruby's daydream in the bathtub. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Their tongues danced, their lips smacking and teeth climbing like animals in heat. When they parted, they were breathless, clinging to one another.

“Tomorrow night,” Victor panted. “I'll take you however you want.”

“You better,” Ruby said. She kissed him again, massaging her tongue with his, clawing at his lab coat.

Victor pulled away quickly. It was clear now that he was sporting an erection, and Ruby could practically see his heart pounding through his coat. He put a finger to his lips, then pointed down the hall to Ruby's bedchamber.

“Bed,” he said simply.

Ruby smiled. She walked backwards, lowering the robe down her shoulders seductively.

Victor gaped and tilted his head back. “You're the devil, woman.”

“It's warm,” Ruby teased.

“I'm trying to do right by God,” Victor said, pointing his finger at the young lady.

“Since when do you believe in God?” Ruby called, now halfway down the hall.

“I don't, but that's not the point!”

Ruby turned away, lowering the robe completely until her backside was revealed. She heard her fiancé groan, then dashed into her room with a giggle. Ruby flounced on her bed, letting the robe spill open to reveal her naked body. She laughed and put a hand to her forehead, delighting in the fact that she caused Victor so much sexual frustration. Served him right, too. He was being just as naughty.

Ruby hopped out of bed and went to the window. Her robe lay on her comforter like a ghost, wrinkled from her presence. She opened the window and a cool blast of air rushed at her face. The moon was still a sliver in the sky, the clouds having parted from the thunderstorm earlier during dinner. Wetness hung in the air and droplets of water dripped from the ivory clutching the outside wall. From a distance, Ruby could hear the waves lapping on shore, the sounds of life from the village beyond the forest. Goose bumps prickled her bare skin and her nipples hardened.

She closed her eyes, and Victor’s face stared back at her in the darkness. Smoldering eyes. Chest heaving with labored breath. His hand close, so close to the swell of her breast when he had pushed her robe down her shoulder—

Ruby opened her eyes, her head spinning. She closed the window, flew back into bed, and buried herself under the covers to finish what she had started in the bathtub.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the movie version of this story, Count Abendroth would be played by Alan Rickman. Teehee.

Ruby slept fitfully, her dreams punctured by images of lightning, raw meat, and a burning cross laid out on her bed. She awoke at the first gray of morning, her legs aching as if she had been running all night. She put on a nightgown and made her way through the corridors towards the stairs. Ruby was stopped at the head of the stairs by Lilah. The young maid was carrying a silver tray with a tea set and biscuits.

“Oh!” Lilah exclaimed. She had nearly run into Ruby. “Begging pardon, miss. I thought I'd bring you breakfast.”

“You didn't have to do that, Lilah.”

“Of course I did!” Lilah walked up the rest of the stairs. Ruby followed her back down the hallway. “You've got a big day ahead of you.”

They made their way back to Ruby's room. Lilah set the tea set on the writing desk and poured Ruby a cup. Ruby thanked her and sipped the bitter, sugarless drink. She was harboring a cacophony of feelings since waking—nervousness, excitement, dread, stomach pains—and could neither sit nor pace as Lilah disappeared into the closet.

“Let's get that wedding dress for you,” the young maid said. She reappeared into the bedroom holding a long, silken white gown with puffed sleeves. The bodice was adorned with gems, the skirt draped in lace.

Ruby set her teacup down and stared at the dress in disbelief. “This is my gown?”

Lilah looked at Ruby, her brows knitted in worry. “You don't like it?”

“No! I mean—of course I like it! It's so beautiful . . .” Ruby reached out a delicately laid her hand on the dress.

Lilah draped the gown on Ruby's bed and smoothed it out. “The Master ordered it from Paris. Can you imagine?”

“No, I can't,” Ruby whispered. The sunlight streaming in from the window made the dress look like it was glowing. She had sent her measurements to a seamstress in town before her arrival, but Ruby never guessed her fiancee would take it upon himself to get a custom-made gown all the way from across the sea. It humbled her.

“Now,” Lilah smiled, “I have strict orders to make you into the bride of the century, and I intend to honor that command. Shall we start with the dress or the hair?”

Ruby laughed. “Why don't we start with breakfast?”

Lilah insisted on giving Ruby some privacy to eat, but Ruby begged her to stay. The two moved the wedding gown to the vanity table and shared tea on the bed, eating biscuits with honey and giggling like children for this happy day. Lilah began to tell Ruby about her life—how she came to the doctor's estate after being a nanny on the isle of Sommerset. The children were unruly and so was Lilah's passion for travel. She answered an ad in the paper for a housekeeper at Dr. Frankenstein's castle and sent most of her earnings to her mother in Glassglim.

Lilah stopped suddenly and looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle. She jumped from the bed. “My God, the time! We have to get you dressed!”

Ruby found herself caught up in Lilah's whirlwind of preparation. She sat before the vanity mirror and watched as the young maid coiled her hair up in braids and curls, dotting her head with white flowers and ribbon. The corset and stockings came next, and by the time the dress was finally lowered onto Ruby's frame, the sun was already above the treetops outside.

Ruby stood before the full-length mirror by the powder room. Lilah was behind her, gushing with an impossibly large grin. “You look like an angel,” she said.

“Is this really me?” Ruby asked. She smiled slowly. If only Granny could see her now.

A knock came at the door. The two women whipped around. “Who is it?” Lilah called.

“Mrs. Kale,” the voice on the other side of the door called.

Lilah and Ruby exchanged a glance. The door opened and the old maid entered. Her face was brighter than the last time Ruby saw her—perhaps the morning light was kinder to her—and she smiled when she saw Ruby.

“You look . . .” She eyed the young woman up and down. “Well, anyway. I have something for you.”

“No, please,” Ruby said. “I've already been given too much.”

“It's just a small token,” Mrs. Kale motioned for Ruby to turn around.

Ruby looked at her reflection in the floor-length mirror as Mrs. Kale placed a chain around her neck. Ruby held the small silver pendant between her fingers and inspected it. A small man had been pressed into the metal, with small beady eyes and a halo around his head.

“It's my Saint Crispin necklace,” Mrs. Kale said, smiling proudly into the mirror. “It's for luck on your blessed day.”

Ruby's eyes darted to Lilah, who stood next to her. The two shared a look of mutual discomfort. Ruby turned to the old maid with yellow teeth and smiled weakly. “It's . . . it's lovely,” she said. “Only—”

Mrs. Kale frowned, that familiar sneer shadowing her wrinkled face. “You don't like it?”

“I think . . .” Ruby paused, her smile feeling too forced as she struggled to find the words. “I think it already looks so beautiful on you. And I already have a pearl necklace I was going to wear, so—”

“So you don't care about the Saints on your precious day?” Mrs. Kale raised a brow, her right eye nearly popping out as she inspected Ruby.

“No, no,” Ruby laughed. “I'm so grateful, it's just—” 

“Fine.” Mrs. Kale reached out and ripped the chain from Ruby's neck. Ruby and Lilah gasped. “I'll be praying for you on your wedding night,” the old maid said bitterly. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ruby looked at Lilah, whose mouth hung open. “What just happened?”

Lilah shook her head. “Mrs. Kale's very touchy. And she's a religious nut.”

“How so?”

Lilah pursed her lips, glanced at the bedroom door, then shook her head again. “Never mind. We ought to get you downstairs. I'm sure the master's waiting with the photographer.”

“Photographer?”

0000000

Ruby didn't have time to take in Victor's handsome suit as she descended the stairs to the parlor. She didn't have time to feel giddy about the way he stared at her, smiling as if she were a princess come to life from his dreams. If Ruby had known what a pain the photographer would be, she would have taken Victor's had and fled with him out the back door to the church.

Ruby was instructed to sit on one of the crimson parlor chairs. Lilah handed her the bouquet of white lilies and helped fan her dress along the floor. The photographer, a small man with a curled mustache and a bowler hat, barked orders at the bride and groom as he readied his camera.

Ruby glanced up at her fiancee. He stood next to the chair over her shoulder, impeccably handsome in black trousers, a silver shirt, a white cravat, and white gloves. His hair was combed nearly in a side part and he smelled like expensive cologne. Ruby had to use every muscle in her body not to turn and bury her nose in his neck. 

“Bride? Bride! Look forward, please!” the photographer snapped.

Ruby straightened and turned to him. “I'm sorry, I've never had my picture taken before.” 

She felt Victor lean in. A hot breath caressed her ear as he whispered, “You look stunning.”

Ruby smiled and blushed. “Why didn't we wait until _after_ the ceremony to do this?” she whispered.

“Because Mr. Peabody believes it's bad luck to be photographed after the wedding,” Victor explained. “If one of us runs off before the vows, he doesn't get paid.”

Ruby giggled.

“No smiling!” Mr. Peabody barked. “On three—” he hid under the cloak behind his camera, raised the flashbulb, and counted, “One . . . two . . .” 

Victor whispered to his bride, “I'll smile if you smile.”

Ruby bared her teeth in a grin and said, “It's a deal.”

“Three!”

The bulb went off, blinding Ruby in a white light, and before she knew it, she was at the church in the village, standing before a priest with her hand in Victor's. A congregation of about fifty or so joined them, mostly chums of Victor's from medical school, and when the priest bid them to exchange rings, Ruby thought she could hear Lilah crying from the back row on the church.

“ _I, Ruby Lucas, take thee, Victor Frankenstein, as my husband . . .”_

The reception was outside at the back of the church.

“ _To have and to hold, til this day forward . . .”_

A large square of grass was laid with wood especially for the occasion, and a stringed quartet played on the patio of the rectory. 

“ _For better or worse, til this day forward . . .”_

Food was laid out under a tent, and chairs were dotted along the grass for weary guests.

“ _Til death parts us.”_

Victor smiled at his new bride as he recited the same vows. The priest raised his arms, declaring them married, and the pair sealed the union with a kiss they had longed for since becoming engaged. Ruby held Victor's hand all the way to the reception, and didn't let go until they had had their first dance.

As the richest man in the village, Victor had invited most of the town to celebrate. It wasn't quite the turnout Ruby had expected, but she assumed people had work to do and lives of their own to live. She danced with Lilah as Victor chatted with his old school friends, thin men with spectacles and mutton chops.

“She's a beauty,” Gelvin Roscoe said to Victor. He had a brandy in hand and a knack for phlebotomy at his hospital in Kingsburg. “I hope I can find someone as graceful as she.”

Victor smiled as he watched his wife dance. She truly was a vision, glowing from head to toe in her white gown and radiant smile.

“That little one in red there,” Heinrich Levdin said, pointing to Lilah. “Who did she come with?”

“She's out of your league, Levdin,” Victor said.

“Isn't she a maid in your house?” The tall Jakob Hass said.

“Like I said, she's out of your league,” Victor responded.

The men laughed. A waiter came by to refresh their drinks but Victor put a hand over his empty wine glass.

“Not drinking, Frankenstein?” Gelvin said.

“You know how I am with too much wine.”

Jakob nudged Gelvin and said, “He probably wants to be nice and alert for tonight, eh?”

Victor's friends laughed again, but the rich doctor was too focused on the dance floor to care. Seemingly out of nowhere, a man in black stood near the dance floor, watching Ruby intently. Victor handed his glass to one of his friends and excused himself.

Ruby's dance with Lilah was interrupted. A man with dark circles under his eyes and a wide-brimmed hat held his hand out. “May I cut in?” he asked.

Ruby looked at Lilah, then nodded to the strange man. As she took his hand to dance, she could see her husband stop on his way to the dance floor, turn, and pace restlessly between the guests. Lilah excused herself, and as the music started up again, Ruby realized she and the dark-haired man were dancing alone.

“Are you a friend of Victor's?” she asked.

The man narrowed his eyes, a coy smile on his thin lips. “You could say that.” His accent was hard to pin down. The man sounded like he talked with rocks in the back of his mouth. “I am Count Abendroth from Geneva. You're husband and I were . . . _business_ associates not long ago.”

“Oh?” Ruby glanced over the Count's shoulder. Her husband was watching her closely.

“Victor seems to be doing well for himself these days,” the Count said. “I congratulate you on this special day.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ruby studied the older man's face. He had small eyes and a long nose. Upon further inspection, the hair showing from beneath his hat was streaked with gray. He was dressed more appropriately for a funeral than a wedding.

The Count twirled Ruby around, pulled her back in closely, and said, “How long have you known Dr. Frankenstein?”

“Nearly a year, sir. Why?”

The Count's eyes darted to Victor nearby, then peered at Ruby intently. “Do you know who your husband is?” he asked.

Ruby scrunched her face. “Yes, of course—”

“Do you _know_ who he is?” Count Abendroth repeated loudly.

Ruby's confused expression melted and her eyes locked to the Count in challenge. “He's a good man. He's kind and patient, and a brilliant scientist. Whatever bad blood is between you and my husband, I want no part of it. I will, however, defend him to the death. That's the kind of woman I am, Count Abendroth. What kind of man are _you_?”

The tall, darkly-clad Count stopped dancing. He tilted his head to the side, that coy smile returning to his lips. “Your loyalty is charming, madam. Not many are quick to stand by Victor's side.” The band finished their set, and the Count bowed and kissed Ruby's hand. He raised his head and whispered, “Take heed, Mrs. Frankenstein. Your husband is not who he appears to be.”

With that, the Count turned away and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ruby alone on the dance floor. Victor was by her side in a split second and held her arms.

“Are you all right, my dear?”

Ruby tore her eyes away from the crowd of guests and looked at her husband. She forced a smile. “Yes. Who was that man?”

Victor frowned, his eyes bitterly scanning the yard for the unwelcome guest. “He's an old investor of mine. When one of my projects fell through, I couldn't pay him back and he's been hounding me ever since.” Victor turned his attention back to his wife and touched her cheek. “Did he upset you?”

Ruby shook her head. “No. He's not dangerous, is he?”

Victor took his wife in his arms and began to dance to the chipper violin off in the distance. “He's no more dangerous than a dog wanting a bone. His bark is worse than his bite.”

“Well, why don't you pay him back now?” Ruby asked. “Surely you have the money these days—”

“Let's not talk about him, my love,” Victor said. “Let's just enjoy this dance.” 

Ruby nodded and grinned weakly. “All right.” She lay her head on her husband's chest as they swayed to the music. Her attempt at a smile disappeared completely as she thought about the stranger's words: _Not who he appears to be_.

_Take heed._

_Take heed_. . .

Ruby clutched at Victor tightly and closed her eyes until the music stopped. When she looked up at him again, his brilliant smile was there to greet her, so full of love and warmth, Ruby felt like a fool for even doubting him for a moment. She planted a kiss on her husband's lips. Leaned in. Whispered into his ear sensually, “Tonight, I'm yours.”


	5. The Wedding Night

**Note: Some of this might be waaaaay OOC, because I'm really not experienced in writing smut. So, y'know. Go easy on me.**

Ruby stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked exactly the same as this morning, though a little more weary from dancing so long at the reception. She heard the clock strike ten on the mantle of the fireplace in the bedroom. Victor was shuffling around the room, waiting for her to exit so they could consummate their marriage. Some glassware clinked and Ruby could hear her new husband pouring himself a drink.

“Would you like some wine?” he asked on the other side of the door.

Ruby jumped and straightened. “Uh, yes. Please.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. It was still pinned up, but the flowers and jewels had been removed. She had stripped down to her corset and garters, her sheer silk dressing gown covering her shoulders. Ruby took a vial of perfume and dabbed a few drops on her neck. As she set it back on the porcelain sink, the bottle slipped and nearly cracked open before she caught it.

Ruby's breath caught in her throat. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She had been looking forward to this night for months, ever since Victor first proposed, had fantasized and pleasured herself to the idea of her husband touching her and filling her.

But now the moment was finally here and she couldn't stop her hands from trembling. What if he took one look at her naked body and turned away in disgust? What if she couldn't get him to “rise” to the occasion? What if the pain was too much (women often told her of the pain) and Victor got upset that she couldn't handle it?

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted Ruby's thoughts. “Are you all right, darling?” Victor asked.

Ruby breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose. She would be brave. She would bury her fear and let the wolf inside of her devour it. “I'm fine,” she said. And to prove that she was, she slid the robe from her shoulders and let it fall to the tiled floor.

When Ruby came out of the bathroom, Victor was standing by the fireplace, his jacket off and shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows. His vest was unbuttoned, his chest just barely visible from under his shirt. He was nursing a glass of brandy in his hand, the amber liquid glowing in the firelight. Victor turned his eyes from the flames and settled directly on his new wife. He gaped, his eyes clouding over in lust.

Ruby stood tall, utterly vulnerable in her white undergarments, and put her hands on her hips to stop them from shaking. Victor smiled, took a swig of brandy, and abandoned the glass on the mantle. He approached his wife slowly and reached a hand out to touch her cheek. Ruby leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. So far, everything was good.

“Let your hair down,” Victor said. His voice was low and husky.

Ruby opened her eyes and studied her husband's face. He had a grin on his lips and a look like pride, as if all his life's toils finally rewarded him with her as his wife. Ruby reached around and took the pins from her hair, tossing them casually on the floor. Her long brown tresses fell over her shoulder. Her chest heaved with slow, hard breaths. Victor leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck. Ruby allowed her hand on Victor's chest, not to push him away, but to feel his heartbeat. It was erratic.

Victor raised his head from Ruby's neck and stroked the back of her head. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered.

Ruby smiled. She curled her fingers into his white shirt and leaned in for a kiss. Victor captured her mouth in his softly, gently, his tongue probing timidly as if to say, Is this okay? Ruby's fingers shook as she unbuttoned her husband's shirt. He helped her by taking his vest off, their lips inseparable. When his chest was finally revealed, Ruby broke from the kiss and looked at his naked torso. It was slightly hairy, lean and muscular. Ruby expected nothing less from a man obsessed with the human anatomy.

Victor pulled the rest of his shirt out from his trousers and tossed the garment to the floor. He was just as breathless as Ruby, and she thought she saw his hands tremble as well. Could have been the brandy. Could have been lust. She didn't think for a second it was because of nerves. Victor took his hands in hers and led her to the bed. He had her sit on the edge and bent to one knee.

Victor smoothed his hand up Ruby's thigh, all the way to her garter clasp. He unhooked her stocking and slowly rolled it down her legs, pulling it off. He started on the other one and Ruby smiled. She noticed the glass of wine Victor had poured for her sitting on the end table and wished she could have a sip. Victor finished with the last stocking and looked up in his wife's eyes, hopeful.

“Lie back,” he whispered.

Ruby cocked a brow, the laid back slowly on the bed. She felt Victor hook his thumbs into her underwear, and then they were off, just as seamlessly as her stockings. Ruby waited for her husband to stand and climb on top of her, but he stayed on his kneels. What happened next made Ruby's heart jump into her throat. Victor put a hand on the outside of her thigh, then dipped his head between her legs. Suddenly, his tongue was touching the sensitive folds of her opening, lapping and kissing gently.

Ruby gasped and shot up. Victor reined his head back and looked at her.

“What are you doing?” she said.

A small grin played on Victor's lips. “Would you rather I not do that?”

“I . . .” Ruby tried to closed her aghast mouth but it kept falling back open. No one had ever done that for her before, and even her own fingers didn't hold that kind of pleasure. She had no idea men could do that, or even wanted to do that. But it felt good, so good—wet and soft and incredibly sensual—that Ruby craved it as strongly as a man's first taste of opiate.

Victor took Ruby's hand and kissed the palm. “I only want to make you feel good. If you want me to stop—”

“No! I mean . . .” Ruby laughed nervously. She cleared her throat and said, “Just . . . be gentle, please?”

“Of course.”

With that admission, Ruby laid back again and placed her hands on her stomach, eagerly awaiting Victor's mouth. She gasped and shivered when his tongue touched her clitoris, swirling and lapping across her wet, pulsing skin. Ruby clutched at the bedspread and pushed her hips closer to Victor's head. He responded by hooking her knees over his shoulders and pulling her nearer. Ruby cried out in ecstasy as her husband buried his face in her privates, licking and suckling and humming as if she were a five-course meal. The pleasure was almost too much, too fast, and Ruby felt herself getting wet as she reached that pivotal moment of climax.

“Ungh . . . Victor—”

He stopped, sensing that she was near to orgasm. The heat between them was sweltering and electric. Victor stood and undid his trousers. Ruby peeked over the swell of her breasts and saw that he was sporting a very large and very eager erection. Warmth flushed throughout her body, a mix of thrill and fear and even bashfulness. He was finally completely naked before her, sweating and panting, his eyes dark with lust, and suddenly the animal in Ruby took over.

As a wolf, once a month, certain instincts kicked in that were magnified ten times—hunger, smell, hearing, etc.—and even a few days before the change, she felt these effects. One instinct, while still present, was less than the others, pushed away in favor of hunting and running: sex.

Now, with wolf's time still weeks away, Ruby felt this primal urge swell within her veins, a need to be satiated in a way only Victor could provide. She scooted up the bed and laid back against the pillows. Victor climbed on top of her, kissing her body as he went, and when he got to her face he paused.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Ruby nodded quickly. She tugged at her corset, struggling to get free. Victor helped her, pulling loose the silk laces with eager hands. Impatient, Ruby harnessed the strength of the wolf and ripped the corset down the middle. She freed herself and tossed the garment aside. If Victor was impressed or horrified, he didn't show it. He was too busy staring at her naked breasts.

Ruby's husband cupped her breasts, kneading them and kissing them. She ran her fingers through his hair as he licked and sucked on her nipple. Victor's hard member brushed against her inner thigh. He positioned it on her pubic mound and the ground together, kissing deeply. It massaged against her clitoris, but that kind of pleasure wasn't enough for Ruby anymore. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging herself higher, begging for his cock as he nuzzled her neck.

Victor obliged. He positioned his erection at her opening and rubbed the head along the outside. Ruby was breathless, her head tilted back. She held onto the bed frame with one hand and whispered, “Please . . . oh, please—”

A rod of lightning pierced her tight, wet hole. Ruby cried out, this time in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body slowly got used to Victor's girth. He kissed her neck and whispered, “It's okay, it's okay,” into her ear. He moved slowly, carefully, thrusting once more until he was finally all the way in.

Ruby didn't realize she was holding her breath until her lungs ached. She let out a long sigh, the pain subsiding just a little.

“Open your eyes, darling,” Victor said.

She did. Ruby looked into her husband eyes. He stared at her lovingly, a twinge of guilt on his face that he had to hurt her. Victor put his forehead to Ruby's and whispered, “I love you.”

Ruby touched his cheek, a single tear falling down her face. “I love you, too.”

After a few more thrusts, and few more gentle kisses and repositioning of her legs, the pain finally began to give way to pleasure. With every thrust of his hips, Victor was getting close to a spot within Ruby that she didn't even know she had, a button of pleasure that ached to be pushed. They found a rhythm and moved together, their bodies joined, grinding against each other like waves in an ocean.

“Oh, God, Victor . . .” Ruby moaned.

He raised himself up on his hands and pushed harder, faster, his wife's cries of pleasure like music. Sweat beaded Victor's chest. He grunted and moaned and reached under to squeeze Ruby's ass. “Feels so good,” he murmured. Their bodies slapped together like wet dough on a wooden board.

But Ruby needed more. The animal inside of her was growing stronger, hungrier. It wasn't enough that his cock touched a spot within her that made her moan. It wasn't enough that Victor squeezed her ass and even gave it a light tap. No—the thrill of laying back and letting him do the work was becoming boring, so Ruby gathered her strength, flipped her husband onto his back, and pinned his arms to the bed.

Victor looked at his wife, surprised. “Ruby, what are you—?”

Ruby positioned her legs on either side of Victor's hips and ground against his throbbing erection. She smiled as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. Her power over him was intoxicating. She felt like she could make him say or do anything to keep going, even beg, but it was satisfaction enough just watching him writhe and pant underneath her.

From this position, Ruby was able to drive his cock in further, to finally hit that spot in her abdomen that felt just out of reach before. “Oh my God . . .” she cried. “Oh, God, Victor—”

“So good . . augh, fuck!”

Ruby slowed her paced, running her hands along Victor's chest, teasing him with near-kisses and almost entirely pulling him out. He shook his head, panting heavily.

“You're going to kill me, woman,” he said.

Ruby laughed and rocked slowly on his erection. “What do you want?” she asked.

Victor's face shadowed over into a deep, almost frightening lust. “You know what I want.”

Ruby leaned in and whispered, “Give it to me.”

Victor grabbed his wife by the hips and rolled her over again onto her back. He thrust himself inside deeply, moaning and panting as Ruby got wetter. The headboard thwacked against the wall with every push of his hips.

“Yes . . . oh, yes!” Ruby cried. Her nails clawed at his back, her hips pushing against his desperately. He was deep, so deep, and he was so big she almost couldn't stand it.

Victor moved quickly, fucking like a jackrabbit as he neared climax. When Ruby leaned in and bit his neck—softly, not enough to draw blood—he let out a long, guttural cry and came inside of her. Ruby sucked and licked on the skin of his neck and he filled her with hot cum. He thrust once, twice, ejaculating the rest of it, then collapsed on top of his wife and struggled to regain his breath.

Ruby stroked his hair, wiggling her hips around slightly as he stayed connected within her. He hadn't finished her off, but that was okay—the clock on the mantle said 11 o'clock, so they still had all night. Victor raised his head from his wife's breast. He was still panting, slick with sweat, and his hair was a mess.

“Are you—?”

“Yes.” Ruby smiled and nodded. She was okay. More than okay. “You?”

Victor groaned and buried his face in his wife's neck. “I'm the luckiest man alive,” he muttered. He kissed her salty skin and raised his head again. “I'm so sorry, I didn't . . . I forgot to—”

Ruby laughed. He had spent himself, but she was left wanting more. She suspected, after tonight, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. “You must make it up to me,” she said coyly.

Victor smiled. “Anything. Tell me what you want, I'll do it.”

He was completely under her thumb. Ruby didn't know if it was her body, the sex, or just his blissful comedown from orgasm that made him so eager to please, but she liked it. She wanted to see how far she could push it. Ruby looked across the room at the still-raging fire and angora rug.

“Take me to the fire,” she said.

Victor lifted Ruby up effortlessly, her legs wrapped around his waist. He was flaccid for now, but one long, passionate kiss on the rug by the fire made him hard almost instantly again. They made love again, slower this time, with lingering kisses and fingers trailing along each other's skin. Victor licked between her legs again, blowing hot breaths on the silky lips of her opening. He inserted a few fingers as he sucked on her clitoris, surprising Ruby, but she relaxed and found her enjoyed the combination. The more his fingers stroked, the wetter she became.

“You taste so good, darling” Victor said.

“Yes . . .”

“So delicious.”

“Ohhh yes—”

Victor moved his fingers faster, harder, lapping her up like a dog desperately wanting water. Ruby squirmed underneath him, holding his head in her hands to draw him closer. His middle finger brushed against her g-spot and she clenched. Victor stroked the area slowly, deeply, and raised his head.

“No, don't stop!” Ruby panted.

He returned his lips and tongue to her sensitive folds. Ruby's toes curled and she pulled at her hair, getting close and closer to that point of pure bliss.

“Ugh, I'm coming!”

Victor pushed his fingers and deeply as they could go. He swirled his tongue around her clit, bringing her closer to the brink.

“I'm coming . . . I'm coming . . .” Ruby panted. Her eyes were shut tightly. She tugged on Victor's hair with her other hand. He removed his lips and brushed a thumb along her throbbing, sensitive mound. “Aaaaugh!” Ruby cried out. Her orgasm hit her in waves, strong at first, bursting like a flower in bloom. As Victor's finger continued to massage her hole, another wave hit, then another, until she thought she might die from pleasure and stars danced behind the darkness of her eyelids.

Ruby opened her eyes as Victor removed his fingers. They were wet with her cum. He put them in his mouth and sucked away the juices, staring at his wife seductively.

“Ohh,” Ruby sighed.

Victor grinned. He slid on top of his out-of-breath wife and stroked her hair. “Are you satisfied, my love?”

Ruby nodded. She barked out a laugh, embarrassed without knowing why. She sighed contently and said, “Is it always going to be like this?”

“God willing,” Victor said.

“You don't believe in God.”

Victor grinned and he stroked his wife's hair. “Then it's up to us, isn't it?” He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, then rubbed his nose against Ruby's. “Will you keep me?” he asked.

Ruby smiled. “Only if you'll keep me.”

“Always,” Victor said. He kissed her again and wrapped himself up in his wife's arms.

Ruby held her husband tightly, her fingers stroking his back, and felt a swell of protectiveness overcome her. That man at the wedding, Count Abendtroth, was wrong about Victor. She knew what kind of man her husband was—a good, decent person with love and respect in his heart. He was hers now. And she wouldn't let anyone try to take him away.


End file.
